<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чашки by blurberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798100">Чашки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry'>blurberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему он просто не отпустил его тогда? Почему вцепился в него своими клешнями? Запутал в своей липкой паутине и запутался в ней сам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чашки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сука. Сука-сука-сука! Нет. Это всё какой-то ебучий сон. И эта комната, и эта рыжая голова на подушке рядом. У рыжих нет души. Враньё. На самом деле души нет у него. Каков пиздец. Рэй уселся и обхватил раскалывающуюся голову руками. </p><p>Обвёл взглядом мизансцену. Безликий номер выглядел так, будто в него угодила боеголовка: повсюду разбросаны шмотки, на столике какие-то бутылки. Боже, он этого даже не помнит. Он вообще почти нихуя не помнит. На спинке кровати болтается оксфордский галстук. Лучшие выпускники, вашу мать. У него есть такой же. Висит где-то в недрах гардеробной. Вряд ли он теперь когда-нибудь его наденет. Что тут вообще творилось?</p><p>Ладно. Амнезия в такой ситуации даже к лучшему. Ему и без того хватает топлива для ночных кошмаров. Забавное выражение. Блять. Он вновь оглядел сьют, выискивая собственные трусы. Наткнулся на презерватив. К горлу подступила тошнота, виски запульсировали. Хрен с ними, с трусами. Главное свалить отсюда как можно быстрее и без лишнего кипиша.</p><p>Он метнул взгляд в сторону кровати. Рыжая голова всё так же лежала на подушке. Из-под одеяла торчали худые бледные ноги. Рэй на всякий случай прислушался. Голова вроде бы дышала. Трусы обнаружились на ночнике. Он с трудом поднялся и ухватился за тумбочку, на которой лежали телефон, очки, часы и печатка. Привычка, отработанная до автоматизма. </p><p>Экран подёрнулся паутиной трещин. Хуй с ним. Пошатываясь и стараясь производить как можно меньше шума он кое-как оделся. Сгрёб в охапку жилет, всунул ноги в ботинки, которые почему-то разметало по разным углам комнаты. Пальто, вероятно повешенное мимо вешалки, словно шкура растянулось у входа. Рэй окинул номер финальным взглядом. Вроде бы это всё. Пистолет он оставил в бардачке. Блять. Где теперь тот бардачок?</p><p>Рыжая голова завозилась на подушке. Он со скоростью света вылетел за дверь, с тихим щелчком прикрыв её за собой. Огляделся по сторонам. В обе стороны простирался бесконечный коридор, обитый синим ковролином и завешенный какими-то аляпистыми абстракциями. В голове включилась сирена. Ноги приросли к полу. </p><p>Наконец он заметил под потолком указатель «Выход» и свернул направо, перебирая ногами в незашнурованных ботинках как медведь после спячки. Ебучий коридор тянулся добрую сотню метров, извиваясь ответвлениями как лабиринт Минотавра. Наконец Рэй вырулил к лифтам и принялся лихорадочно жать на кнопку, словно за ним гнался маньяк. Он бы пошёл по лестнице, но понятия не имел, где она.</p><p>Лифт полз бесконечно долго. Будто они вчера решили поебаться на вершине Вавилонской башни. Сколько же тут этажей? И где он вообще? Надо было хотя бы выглянуть в окно. Он вдавил кнопку разблокировки, смартфон радостно мигнул яблоком и умер, оставив его охуевать в одиночестве и без всякой связи. </p><p>Створки лифта наконец разъехались. В первую секунду Рэй хотел было отпрянуть, потому что вместе с лифтом к нему приехал какой-то взъерошенный помятый мужик, но потом узнал в нём себя и ступил внутрь зеркальной кабины. Как подсказало табло, он всего-то на одиннадцатом этаже. Рэй уставился в зеркало, не зная, за что хвататься: то ли за криво застёгнутую рубашку, то ли стоящие дыбом волосы, то ли за всклокоченную бороду.</p><p>Поправил очки. Трясущимися руками принялся расстёгивать пуговицы. Лифт звякнул. Перед ним возникла престарелая чета, застывшая изваянием. Он на всякий случай отступил внутрь. Новые пассажиры с опаской вошли и остаток пути бросали на него косые взгляды, пока он пытался совладать с сорочкой. В итоге на ресепшн он вывалился в том же жутком виде. Золочёная исполинская надпись «Хилтон Метрополь» немного прояснила ситуацию.</p><p>Рэй кое-как пригладил волосы и устремился к диванам. Завязал шнурки, натянул жилет и пальто. Только сейчас понял, что галстука нет. Определённо, самая серьёзная проблема на данный момент. Покосился на часы над стойкой. Лондон. Токио. Нью-Йорк. Очень, блять, актуально, сколько там натикало в ебучем Нью-Йорке. Да хоть бы он провалился. </p><p>Восемь утра. Блядство. У него ведь нет никаких дел на утро? Какой сегодня день? Понедельник. Нет, понедельник был вчера. Значит, вторник. Господи, что он пил. Как же болит голова. В рот будто кошки насрали. И это было бы не худшим вариантом, учитывая обстоятельства. Сука. Ладно, где-то у него была жвачка. Какая, на хрен, жвачка? Можно подумать, она его как-то спасёт.</p><p>Рэй направился к стойке, стараясь не увиливать от курса.</p><p>— Доброе утро, сэр! Чем могу помочь? – блондинка в форменном пиджаке ослепительно улыбалась ему. Будто он не выглядел как бомж, прикорнувший на тротуаре. Рэй попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но ощутил лишь как заедает мышцы лица.</p><p>— Мне нужно зарядить телефон, – проскрипел он и откашлялся, протянув ей смартфон, – Пожалуйста.</p><p>Джейн, как он успел прочесть на бейджике, окинула его беглым взглядом, задержалась на часах и печатке, снова растянула губы в улыбке:<br/>
— Да, конечно.</p><p>В отделанном мрамором холле кипела жизнь: сновали туристы с чемоданами, истошно орали невесть откуда взявшиеся здесь дети, парни в форменных куртках бодро раскладывали у входа привезённые из чистки ковры. От всего этого мельтешения и какофонии отчаянно хотелось утопиться прямо в журчащем по центру фонтане. </p><p>Он огляделся и устремился к туалету. Осмотрел себя в беспощадном свете люминесцентных ламп. Ну и рожа. Под глазами тёмные круги. Белки красные как у лабораторной крысы. Кожа какая-то серая, мятая. Он несколько раз умылся. Прополоскал рот. В очередной раз причесал волосы и бороду мокрой рукой. Протёр очки. На коже осел въедливый запах чужого одеколона. Очень хотелось проблеваться, но он решил отложить это развлечение до дома. </p><p>Ладно. Может, ничего и не было. Вот только он жопой чувствовал, что было. Буквально. Пиздец. Он докатился до ебли по отелям. Спасибо хоть отель был четыре звезды. Ну ничего, это только начало. Он заправил рубашку в джинсы, застегнул жилет, одёрнул пальто. Чинно вышел в холл. Забрал телефон. Десять процентов. Главное кого-нибудь вызвонить. Едва он включил смартфон, оттуда как из сраного рога изобилия посыпались уведомления. Потом. Всё потом. Набрал Банни. Тот не стал задавать глупых вопросов вроде: «Что ты делаешь с утра пораньше в отеле, Рэй?», «Где твоя машина?», «Какого хуя ты вытворяешь?» и далее по списку. Обещал быть через полчаса.</p><p>Рэй забился в самый тёмный угол со своими десятью процентами и принялся ждать. Телефон звякнул в руке:<br/>
«Привет».</p><p>Ладонь мгновенно вспотела. Его замутило.</p><p>«Мы как-то нехорошо попрощались»,<br/>
«Я хотел позвонить сразу, но племянник утопил телефон».</p><p>Он вцепился пятернёй в волосы. С силой потянул. Потом зажал рот в отчаянной попытке не заблевать сверкающий мрамор.</p><p>«А твой номер я не помню».</p><p>Пожалуйста, прекрати. Почему сейчас? Почему не вчера? Где же ты был вчера!</p><p>«Я вернулся»,<br/>
«Вчера»,<br/>
«Давай поговорим»,<br/>
«Рэй»,<br/>
«Напиши, когда сможешь»,<br/>
«Я не хочу, чтобы было так».</p><p>Он сунул телефон в карман и согнулся пополам, вновь схватившись за голову. Какая же он мразь. Конченная. Ебливая. Мразь. Там племенник утопил телефон, а он тут уже ебётся не пойми с кем, не пойми где. Хорошо, ладно. Блядского Томми Коллинза он знал. Прекрасно знал. В конце концов, он с ним жил в одной комнате общежития три грёбаных года, два из которых они трахались. Это было бессистемно и довольно удобно. Особенно по укурке. Но это было хуй знает сколько лет назад и дела не меняло.</p><p>Рэй, конечно, этого не планировал. Тоже так себе смягчающее обстоятельство. Приспичило же этому придурку явиться из своего сраного Нью-Йорка именно сейчас. Встреча выпускников, чтоб их. Слава богу, остальные не присоединились к ним на продолжении банкета. Иначе сейчас оставалось бы лишь пустить себе пулю в лоб. Ему и без этого было паршиво, а теперь стало совсем мерзко. Просто невыносимо. Словно по нему проехали катком. </p><p>Рендж Ровер подруливает ко входу, когда Рэй с перекошенным лицом курит, ёжась от ветра и колючей мороси под косыми взглядами швейцара.</p><p>Банни выдаёт стандартное:<br/>
— Привет, Рэй.</p><p>Смотрит на дорогу, пока он трясущимися руками вливает в себя минералку. Не обращает внимания на его потрёпанный вид и стойкий запах перегара. Или делает вид, что не обращает. Рэй ставит телефон на зарядку. Сообщения так и висят на шторке уведомлений.</p><p>— У тебя нет чего-нибудь от головы?</p><p>— Нет. Но можем заехать. Машину нужно забрать?</p><p>— Блять, – он нервно поправляет очки. Она ведь там, в Сохо. Ведь там? Если её не забрал грёбаный эвакуатор. Ладно, с трекером несложно найти, – Поехали домой. Пусть её кто-нибудь пригонит потом, ладно?</p><p>— Конечно. Не вопрос.</p><p>Телефон брякнул очередным сообщением:<br/>
«Хочу тебя увидеть».</p><p>— Господи, – он откидывается на сиденье, прижимая ладонь к пылающему лбу.</p><p>— Проблемы? – участливо интересуется Банни.</p><p>— Пиздец.</p><p>— По работе?</p><p>Это он ещё не посмотрел, что там по работе. Только бы никто ничего не обнёс и ниоткуда не выпал. Пожалуйста.</p><p>— У тебя было такое, – начинает Рэй и тут же затыкается. Было что? Что после малейшей херни ты прыгаешь в постель к другому мужику, выжрав галлон скотча? Конечно, было. Такое ведь у всех бывает, правда? Он лишь мотает головой, мол, забей.</p><p>— Всякое бывало. Пройдёт, полегчает.</p><p>— В этом и дело. Я не хочу. Чтобы проходило. Я сделал такую… В общем, я был неправ.</p><p>— Так и скажи.</p><p>— Нет. Я не могу. Это будет полный… Ладно, – он устраивает подрагивающие пальцы на коленях. Остаток пути пялится в окно, расчерченное каплями дождя. В голове шумит. Внутри шевелит холодными склизкими щупальцами отвращение. </p><p>Дома он с порога стягивает с себя одежду. Сжечь ко всем хуям. Вместе с оксфордским галстуком. Закидывается аспирином, с остервенением чистит зубы и влезает под душ. Выкручивает кран на максимум, пока кожа не начинает гореть. Минут двадцать сидит под потоком воды, втыкая в одну точку.</p><p>Он вообще-то даже представить не мог, что подобное его заденет. Он много чего не мог представить. Что с кем-то сойдётся. Что настолько привяжется и привыкнет. Что полюбит спать не один. Что сможет так доверять. И что когда-либо пересечётся с грёбаным Томми Коллинзом. И уж тем более, что ещё хоть раз в жизни с ним переспит. Вот так, нелепо, по пьяни, от какой-то тупой невнятной обиды. А может, от отчаянья. </p><p>Обижаться было не на что. Абсолютно. Просто всё шло как-то наперекосяк. Навалилась куча дерьма на работе. Плюс недосып. Плюс какое-то сезонное обострение тревожности. Стандартная ситуация. Он привычно отморозился. Тоже ничего особенного. Сам попросил не трогать его пару дней. Чтобы не выкинуть какой-нибудь херни. Чтобы не отпугнуть. </p><p>Как-то так вышло, что пара дней растянулись почти на неделю. А когда он очнулся, оказалось, что Тренер летит в Дублин на день рождения сестры. И нет, они не смогут встретиться вечером. Оказалось, что он говорил Рэю об этом ещё месяц назад. И ещё несколько раз. А ещё оказалось, что Тренеру не нравится вся эта молчанка и он привык говорить по душам, а не заметать всю херню под ковёр. </p><p>Потом он улетел. А Рэй, конечно, был слишком гордым, чтобы написать что-то помимо: «Всё нормально?». И нет, Тренер не заблокировал его номер на следующий день, как он подумал. Просто его племянник утопил телефон. А Рэю просто захотелось снять напряжение. Которого как-то слишком дохуя накопилось. Полечить ущемлённое эго. Какая-то пьеса абсурда.</p><p>Чёрт знает, чего ему там захотелось и зачем он вообще потащился на это сборище. Он и пить не планировал. Он вообще хотел свалить с того самого момента, как пришёл. Подумал, что мог бы сейчас рвануть к Тренеру. Если бы тот не умотал в Дублин. Или хотя бы написать ему: «Тухну здесь со скуки и безумно хочу тебя». А Тренер ответил бы что-нибудь вроде: «Как именно?». А он бы тогда… Не суть. Он решил залить эти фантазии тем гадким шампанским, которое цедили товарищи. </p><p>Ему вообще нельзя шампанское. Оно сразу бьёт по голове. Он ведь это знал. Прекрасно знал. А уж лакировать его скотчем это полный пиздец. И можно ли было мешать с алкоголем те таблетки, которые он жрал буквально пригоршнями в надежде как-то унять тревожность и восстановить режим? Ответ, блять, плавал на поверхности. Странно, что он ещё жив. </p><p>Не удивительно, что его так развезло. И что когда спустя час Томми как бы в шутку ухватил его за колено, он не выказал никакого сопротивления. Хотя на трезвую голову он наверняка сразу заехал бы ему в челюсть. Блядский Томми знал как грамотно довести его до нужной кондиции. Они ведь жили бок о бок три ебучих года как-никак. </p><p>Наверное, можно обо всём этом просто забыть. Сделать вид, что ничего не было. Ему не впервой. Не вспоминали же они пазл из Ннаха каждый день за ужином. Смог же он нормально спать после того как лично отгрузил в лес бесчисленное множество пластиковых мешков. Он никогда в жизни столько не копал. Ещё и ночью. Ещё и под дождём. Но ведь ничего. Ну, как сказать. </p><p>Конечно, вся эта жуть никуда не делась, таилась где-то в тёмных глубинах его психики, чтобы однажды дымкой просочиться в ночные кошмары. Но с Тренером они почти исчезли. Возвращались лишь когда он сильно уставал. Или случалась какая-нибудь херня. Он даже почти не просыпался. Ощущал объятия, слышал шёпот на ухо и как-то сразу считывал, что всё в порядке.</p><p>Что такое какой-то пьяный перепихон по сравнению со всем его послужным списком. Так, мелочь. Томми умотает в свой Нью-Йорк и всё шито-крыто. Как бы так сделать, чтобы прикрыть ему въезд в страну? Наверное, как-то можно устроить.</p><p>На сообщения Рэй отвечать не стал. Попросту не представлял, что ответить. Решил повременить и что-нибудь придумать. Вяло покопался в бухгалтерии. Отрубился прямо поперёк кровати. Проснулся от какой-то жути. То ли плод его больного воображения, то ли воспоминания – правды он уже не узнает. Как и истиной причины, по которой его трусы оказались на том ночнике.</p><p>За окном висели синие сумерки, стучал дождь. Он пошатался по дому. Заварил чай. Просканировал содержимое холодильника. Есть не хотелось. Разве что удавиться. Взялся за телефон. Так и не придумал, что ответить. Разложил свои бренные чресла у камина. Похоже, на предварительные ласки они вчера поскупились. Он подавился чаем. Какая мерзость. Снова уснул. </p><p>Проснулся от звонка. На автомате нажал на приём, выдал хриплое:<br/>
— Слушаю.</p><p>— Привет, – пульс на секунду замер и набатом застучал в ушах, – Рэй?</p><p>— Да. Привет.</p><p>— Я писал тебе. Утром.</p><p>— Я весь день на встречах, – какое дешёвое вранье, просто мрак, – Извини. Я собирался ответить, но, – что «но»? Ну давай, скажи, что у тебя не было двух минут. Но говорить ничего не пришлось. Потому что Тренер просто ответил:</p><p>— Я так и понял.</p><p>— Я думал, ты меня заблокировал.</p><p>— Что? Почему?</p><p>Потому что он сам привык так делать. Чуть что – чёрный список, новый номер, ну а переписки он затирал уже на автомате. С Тренером лишь выборочно. Ему нравилось перечитывать особо полюбившиеся места.</p><p>— Племянник решил поснимать рыб.</p><p>— Рыб?</p><p>— Ну да, в озере. Они живут загородом, в выходные было даже не купить новый телефон. А на номера у меня хреновая память. Я не вовремя?</p><p>— Нет, – он огляделся, – Я только вернулся. </p><p>Ему безумно хотелось попросить Тренера приехать и вместе с этим собрать чемодан и рвануть куда-нибудь в Канаду первым же рейсом. Ему казалось, у него всё написано на лбу.<br/>
— Тяжёлый день?</p><p>— Очень, – выдохнул Рэй и уже в который раз за сегодня вцепился в волосы. Это было чистой правдой. День выдался пиздецовый, – Может я приеду завтра?</p><p>— Да, конечно. Позвонишь?</p><p>— Позвоню.</p><p>— Ну, тогда до завтра? Отдыхай.</p><p>— До завтра, – как-то механически отвечает он и не может попасть по кнопке отбоя взмокшим пальцем. Гипнотизирует пламя камина, переводит взгляд на бутылку скотча. Нет. А то проснётся завтра с кем-нибудь ещё. Ебучий алкоголизм подкрался незаметно. Ладно, ничего. К завтрашнему вечеру он как-нибудь это переварит. Он жрал вещи и похуже. Ничего.</p><p> </p><p>Завтрашним вечером у него трясутся руки и выступает испарина. Он пялится на себя в зеркало заднего вида, по обыкновению запарковавшись в тупике у дома из красного кирпича. Всю ночь он вертелся на кровати как хреново веретено, прогоняя в голове оправдательную речь. Одна была хуёвей другой и он каждый раз решал, что конечно же не станет ничего рассказывать. Забывался беспокойным сном, потом вновь вскидывался и начинал сначала.</p><p>К утру в сознании всплыли некоторые детали вчерашнего вечера. Например, как он ёбнул телефон об асфальт в попытке прикурить у того злосчастного паба. Чёрт знает, какого по счёту. И как он сам раздвинул ноги под столом. И как юркая рука Томми сразу уверенно проложила курс к цели. Грёбаное шампанское. Грёбаные таблетки. «Какой ты стал, Рэй». Ты, блять, понятия не имеешь, какой.</p><p>Двенадцать ступенек. И ещё двенадцать. Зелёная дверь. От которой у него есть ключ. Но он всё равно звонит. Желудок сжимает в нервном спазме. Будто он натворил херни в школе и сейчас получит пиздюлей от поддатого отца. Только вот на самом деле он не получит ничего. Ни пиздюлей, ни пряников.</p><p>Едва створка распахивается, его сшибает с ног волной знакомого запаха. Ему кажется, он сейчас истлеет прямо здесь, на лестничной площадке, как какой-нибудь вампир под светом такой искренней улыбки. Он заторможенно переступает порог и встаёт у двери.<br/>
— Что с тобой? – улыбка медленно гаснет, брови сходятся на переносице.</p><p>Он мотает головой:<br/>
— Просто устал.</p><p>Ну же, в чём дело, где твой актёрский талант. Ведь он так искусно умеет носить непроницаемое ебало. Наверное, он размяк. Подпустил Тренера слишком близко. Позволил ему пробраться куда-то под свою броню и маску. Боже, оказывается, он скучал. И так сильно. Просто невозможно. Рэй целует его прямо у вешалки, даже не сняв пальто. Какая же он всё-таки тварь. Почему он просто не отпустил его тогда? Почему вцепился в него своими клешнями? Запутал в своей липкой паутине и запутался в ней сам. </p><p>— Ты ужинал?</p><p>— Да, – пиздёж, конечно. Давился за завтраком каким-то картонным хлебом. Сидел в Виктории два часа над чашкой эрл грэя. Жрал таблетки, чтобы унять головную боль. Дунул прямо на заднем дворе, чтобы замедлить беспорядочный поток мыслей.</p><p>От собственного имени по спине несутся мурашки. Вот почему. Вот почему он вцепился в него. Вот почему не хотел отпускать. То, как он называет его по имени. Как обнимает. Как целует. Как касается. Откуда он знает, где и как его трогать? </p><p>Боже, он не сознается. Он никогда не скажет правду. Конечно, нет. Ему в тысячу раз легче сказать, что он обронил кого-то из окна. Изрешетил. Наебал на пару миллионов. Он может запросто завести такую беседу за чаем. Но как сказать, что он конченная ебливая тварь? И что последует за этим? Ничего. Даже уважения не останется. Поэтому он молчит. Целует Тренера до занемевших губ. Как ему этого не хватало.</p><p>Постель пахнет им. И всё вокруг. Рэй перехватывает его руку, тянущуюся к ночнику. Вряд ли он сейчас сможет смотреть ему в глаза. Утягивает за собой. Как в бреду повторяет:<br/>
— Иди сюда.</p><p>— Всё хорошо?</p><p>Запоздало понимает, что его всего потряхивает. От возбуждения, нервяка и хуй пойми чего ещё. Всё хорошо, пока он может утопить своё спонтанное блядство в темноте спальни.</p><p>— Рэй, что не так?</p><p>— А? – он приподнимается.</p><p>— Тебе больно?</p><p>Херня какая. Ему это неважно. Только не сейчас. Ему нужно смыть свои грехи и абсолютно похер, чего ему это будет стоить. С чего он вообще взял, что это жертвоприношение сработает.</p><p>— Давай. Ну же, – это что, его голос? Полный пиздец, – Пожалуйста.<br/>
Он снова вцепляется в свою добычу. Не даёт опомниться. Врёт, что всё в порядке. </p><p>— Скажи мне, я же чувствую.</p><p>Чувствуешь. Да. В этом и проблема. Ты слишком хорошо чувствуешь. Как он тогда сказал? «Все скелеты, вся грязь». Флэтчер по сравнению с Рэймондом Смитом просто ёбаная незабудка. Но он ведь знал. Он всё видел. С самого начала. И он хотел уйти. Это Рэй заставил его остаться. Заболтал. Привязал к себе. Утащил в своё логово, чтобы разделывать долго и с упоением. Чтобы добраться до самого сердца. Живого. Горячего. Чтобы потом пропитать его своим ядом. Иссушить. Сожрать.</p><p>
  <i>Да, вот так. Трогай меня. Целуй меня. Люби меня. Отдай мне всё.</i>
</p><p>— Что ты говоришь, Рэй?</p><p>Тренер останавливается. Нависает над ним. Наверняка сдвигает брови. Их приятно целовать. Его так приятно целовать. И он снова выпускает свои клешни. Снова запутывает его. Чтобы выпить без остатка. Чтобы забыться. Хотя бы на несколько минут. Не ощущать себя огромным мерзким пауком, пожирающим чужие сердца.</p><p>Потом он лежит, уткнувшись в подушку и дышит знакомым запахом. Слушает шум воды и шаги на кухне. Не реагирует, когда Тренер вполголоса зовёт его. Делает вид, что уснул. Это он умеет. Крепко зажмуривается, когда чувствует осторожные прикосновения. Поцелуй в лопатку. Не двигается. Тело деревенеет. Он лишь часто моргает на отблески фонаря на потолке.</p><p>Не понимает, сколько проводит в этом приступе паралича, прежде чем наконец может пошевелить хотя бы рукой. Прислушивается к глубокому размеренному дыханию рядом. Выползает из-под одеяла. Как змея, пригревшаяся на чужой груди. Гадюка. </p><p>В ванной пристально изучает собственные руки, вцепившись в раковину. На себя смотреть не хочется. Гипнотизирует стыки плитки, стоя под душем. Потом пялится на мусорные баки из окна кухни. На вывеску пекарни через дорогу. На Ягуар Тренера. Вспоминает, что оставил курево в бардачке. Не тащиться же сейчас до ебучей машины. Он, наверное, уехал бы. Но это будет совсем отвратительно. Вот же блядство. Мразь. Какая же он мразь.</p><p>— Рэй.</p><p>На него снова нападает ступор. Он не может повернуться. Слушает тихие шаги за спиной.</p><p>— Что у тебя случилось?</p><p>— Ничего, – отвечает он окну. Идеальный ответ на работе. Хуёвый ответ здесь. Поэтому он добавляет: – Просто не спится.</p><p>— И всё? – шаги затихают в метре от него.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Веко начинает противно дёргаться и он чуть натягивает его пальцами. Интересно, когда это пройдёт? Он явно облажался в попытке переварить эту гадость. Теперь ему тошно и снова тянет блевать. От себя. В отражении вспыхивает огонёк над вытяжкой. Ему хочется зашипеть. Тренер постоянно включает этот свет. Он не любит сидеть в потёмках.</p><p>— Что это у тебя? – слышит он совсем рядом. А потом чуть шероховатые пальцы осторожно проводят по загривку: – О, – удивлённо-разочарованное.</p><p>Он оборачивается. Смотрит в раздосадованное лицо. Нихуя не понимает. Спрашивает:<br/>
— Что? </p><p>— Мы ни о чём не договаривались, знаю. Но это… Я так не могу.</p><p>— О чём ты? </p><p>— Тебя кто-то, – Тренер как-то обречённо криво улыбается, – Покусал. </p><p>Ёб твою мать. Поезд прибыл на конечную станцию. При выходе не забывайте вещи и документы. Сука. Это ж надо. Блядский Томми. Блядское шампанское. И вот он стоит тут посреди чужой кухни в полотенце, а суд присяжных уже вынес приговор. Ваша честь, но я был в жопу пьян, за что же сразу пожизненное? Никого не ебёт.</p><p>— Послушай, – он делает шаг вперёд, но Тренер останавливает его жестом. Как тогда, мол, окстись, я тут тебе не подарок. Качает головой.</p><p>— Не надо. </p><p>— Нет. Нет. Подожди.</p><p>Ну давай. Скажи, что увлёкся китайской народной медициной. Что это следы от банок из понтового массажного салона. Или от пиявок. Аллергия. На стиральный, сука, порошок. Лучше бы кто-нибудь выпал из окна. Например, он сам. Прямиком в один из тех мусорных баков.</p><p>— Давай поговорим.</p><p>— О чём?</p><p>— Обо всём. Я не хотел, чтобы… Блять. Это вышло случайно.</p><p>— Рэй, езжай домой.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Уходи.</p><p>У него пропадает дар речи. Вообще-то, давно пора. Он прав. Абсолютно прав. Он будет прав, даже если сейчас спустит его с лестницы в одном полотенце. Но вместо того, чтобы тихонечко собрать свои манатки и исчезнуть, Рэй говорит:<br/>
— Нет. Я всё объясню, – и каким же образом, придурок? Проще сходу прочитать лекцию по ядерной физике, чем объяснить этот пиздец даже самому себе.</p><p>— Я не хочу выяснять отношения. Просто иди. Молча. Как ты любишь. Будь так добр, Рэй, сделай одолжение.</p><p>— Послушай меня грёбаных две минуты!</p><p>— Ты можешь делать что хочешь. Только не со мной. Мне нахер не сдалось быть твоим аэродромом.</p><p>— Ты не аэродром.</p><p>— Именно так. Поэтому ты сейчас уйдёшь.</p><p>— Дай мне сказать. Пожалуйста.</p><p>— Рэй, я устал. Хватит. Ты с кем-то спишь. Кто-то ставит тебе засосы на пол спины. И это ничего. Я не против. Только без меня. Я сыт по горло.</p><p>— Я ни с кем не сплю.</p><p>— За кого ты меня держишь? </p><p>— Это было всего раз. </p><p>— Да мне всё равно! – вот оно. Его голос срывается. Наверное, есть шансы дойти до мордобоя, – Сколько раз и как это было. Мне не нужны подробности. Хватит вытягивать из меня душу своей хренью, хватит сюда приходить.</p><p>— Стой. Нет. Всё не так. Не так. Я не собирался. Я не хотел. Честно.</p><p>— Это, интересно, как.</p><p>— По пьяни. Я ничего не помню. Почти. Это мой сосед. По общаге. Из колледжа. Бывший. Я так уделался, что ни черта не соображал. Ещё эти таблетки, меня просто перекрыло. Это не повод, я знаю. Я всё знаю. Я мразь, да.</p><p>— Давай не будем искать виноватых. В конце концов, я сам в это вписался. Но я больше не могу, правда. Это не для меня. Это всё и ты, – Тренер выставляет руки, когда он подходит вплотную, – Я не хочу так. </p><p>— У меня никого нет. Ты правда думаешь, что я ебусь со всеми подряд?</p><p>— Я ничего не думаю. Мне надоело думать и додумывать. Я никогда не понимаю, что у тебя на уме. Ты хочешь быть один, или со мной, или ещё с кем-то.</p><p>— Я уже с тобой, разве нет?</p><p>Ему-то казалось, всё просто. Всё само собой разумеется. До недавнего времени. Ладно, Тренер ещё не съездил ему по морде. А даже если съездит, всё равно можно попытаться.</p><p>— Нет. Ты сам по себе.</p><p>— Я ведь не знал про твой телефон. Я не понимаю, что делал, я не помню. Это не оправдание, но я не умею по-нормальному. Просто не умею.</p><p>— Господи, Рэй, это всего лишь телефон. Если бы я захотел уйти, то сказал бы прямо. И ты тоже мог бы говорить. Словами. Не надо этих танцев с какими-то бывшими. Ладно, проехали.</p><p>— Нет. Не проехали.</p><p>— Рэй. Это грёбаная разбитая чашка. С самого начала. Зачем тянуть? Мы ходим кругами.</p><p>— Ты хочешь съехаться?</p><p>— Я хочу тебя понять. Хотел. Ты слишком. Мне тяжело. Отпусти меня.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Отпусти. Ты молчишь, ты пропадаешь, потом появляешься как ни в чём не бывало. С ебучими засосами. У меня едет крыша. Мне плохо. Ты понимаешь? Зачем ты это делаешь? Почему со мной? – его голос вибрирует обидой. Он не понимает. Он хочет ответов. Которых у Рэя нет. </p><p>— Это ничего не значит. Я хочу быть с тобой.</p><p>Он попытался поцеловать. Тренер мотнул головой. Он поцеловал в щёку. Зашептал на ухо:<br/>
— Наставь мне засосов. На лбу. Везде. Выеби прямо здесь. На столе. Сделай что хочешь. Давай.</p><p>— Ты это серьёзно? Что у тебя в голове? – Тренер смотрит на него со смесью сожаления и сочувствия. Как на душевнобольного.</p><p>— Да. Да. Это правда. Я сделал хуйню. Жуткую хуйню. И мне жаль. Очень. Мне противно. Нужно было сказать. Если бы это что-то изменило. Я всю жизнь один. Я правда не умею. От меня сбежала жена. От меня все бегут. Или я. Всё так и есть. Как ты говоришь. Чашка. Я эта блядская чашка. Треснутая и отбитая. Из которой всё проливается. Меня разве что цементом залить. Да. Всё так. Я ебанутый. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Я и сам не представляю. Мне кажется, всё становится только хуже. С каждым сраным днём. Я скоро свихнусь окончательно. Или сдохну. Или всё сразу.</p><p>— Рэй.</p><p>— Я верну ключ. Или можешь сменить замок. Лучше смени. И номер. Смени пожалуйста номер. Я их хорошо запоминаю. Вещи… Делай что хочешь. Твои кто-нибудь завезёт. Извини, что так вышло. Извини. Поцелуй меня. Пожалуйста. Один раз.</p><p>Тренер больше не отворачивается. Даёт себя поцеловать. Наверняка снова сдвигает брови. Рэй не видит. Подумаешь, отодрать от себя кусок. Как будто он не делал этого раньше. Этот прижился на удивление хорошо. Просто идеально. Полная совместимость тканей. Даже шрам был почти незаметен. Но он конечно же не выдержал и полоснул по нему тупым ржавым топором. Как всегда.</p><p>— Это уже не тянет на один раз, – Тренер отпрянул, когда Рэй прижался вплотную и горячо выдохнул, вновь раскрывая его губы своими.</p><p>— Я уйду. Обещаю. </p><p>Он не расцепляет объятий, трётся носом о колючую щетину, упирается лбом в висок, гладит тёплую спину. Тренер обнимает его как-то обречённо. Тяжело вздыхает. Он ведь наверняка тоже это чувствует. Как расходится шов. Как льёт кровь и оголяются кости.</p><p>— Рэй, не надо. Стой. Перестань. Что ты делаешь? – сбивчиво говорит он, но не отталкивает.</p><p>— Последний раз. Последний. Ты ведь тоже хочешь.</p><p>Он определённо мразь. Гадкая, с чёрной душой и воронкой вместо сердца. Грёбаный водоворот, засасывающий корабли вместе с грузом и командой. Ему всё равно, что на берегу их ждёт счастливая размеренная жизнь.</p><p>Это похоже на какой-то пиздец. Лучше бы Тренер действительно спустил его с лестницы. Ему хочется запомнить. Всё-всё, каждую мелочь. Ощущение горячей кожи под пальцами, срывающееся дыхание, запах. Прикосновения. Поцелуи, сейчас напоминающие скорее ядовитые укусы. Вот теперь ему по-настоящему больно. Как же ему больно. У него была сотня шансов, но он запомнит именно этот раз. Отчаянный, словно они трахаются на краю апокалипсиса. Наверное, так и есть. </p><p> </p><p>Уже в машине он смотрит на свои подрагивающие пальцы, кажется, целую вечность и не может элементарно повернуть блядский ключ в зажигании. Тупо ждёт, пока спадёт оцепенение. Наверное, в бардачке что-то есть. Чтобы отпустило хоть немного. Но он даже не может заставить себя до него дотянуться. От стука подпрыгивает на сиденьи. Ошалело моргает. Пялится на взъерошенного Тренера в футболке и пижамных штанах. Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем нажимает на кнопку разблокировки. Дверь тут же распахивается.</p><p>— Вылезай.</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Вылезай из своей блядской машины, Рэй.</p><p>Наверное, он всё-таки подумал получше и решил не упускать шанса разбить ему рожу. Тренер хватается за его плечо и с силой тащит на себя. Он мешком выпадает на тротуар. Едва удерживается в вертикальном положении. Роняет ключи себе под ноги. Тренер поднимает их быстрее, чем он успевает что-то сообразить. Захлопывает дверь и щёлкает брелоком.</p><p>— Пойдём.</p><p>Двенадцать ступенек. И ещё двенадцать. Зелёная дверь. У него больше нет ключа. Он смотрит в спину, обтянутую футболкой.<br/>
— Раздевайся.</p><p>Он ни о чём не спрашивает. Молча стягивает пальто. Уже не решается обнять. Бросает взгляд на полку. Туда, где лежит ключ, которые он оцепил от связки, ободрав пальцы. </p><p>В спальне Тренер наконец выдаёт, пока расстёгивает пуговицы на его жилете:<br/>
— Хочу ли я съехаться? Может быть. Когда-нибудь. От тебя до зала часа полтора по пробкам. Так себе удовольствие. Ты выкручиваешь кран до кипятка. Выравниваешь посуду как на плацу. Бесишься, когда я ставлю что-то не в том порядке. Ручкой в другую сторону. На юг, а не на восток.</p><p>— Что? Нет.</p><p>— Да. Я тоже не сахар. Оставляю шмотки на кресле. И грёбаные чашки на столе. Ставлю молоко не на ту полку. Не могу запомнить твой номер.</p><p>— Это всё херня.</p><p>— Точно. По сравнению с тем, что происходит у тебя внутри. И с тем, что ты об этом молчишь.</p><p>— Я пытаюсь. Мне это сложно. </p><p>— Мне тоже, Рэй. Я не могу угадывать. Я не прошу тебя рассказывать всё в подробностях. Ты хочешь побыть один – хорошо. Я понимаю. Но зачем ты потом... Зачем? Может, это я делаю что-то не так. Может, тебе чего-то не хватает.</p><p>— Нет. Дело не в этом.</p><p>— Знаешь, я обожаю с тобой трахаться. По-всякому. Быстро, медленно, лёжа, стоя, сидя. Хоть по-собачьи и на потолке. Обожаю тебя утром. Когда ты ещё спишь. Но я не хочу, чтобы всё превратилось в случки. Как в борделе по часам. Мне этого недостаточно. И возможно это грёбаный эгоизм, собственничество и чёрт знает, что ещё. Возможно, я пожалею. Но я не готов тебя с кем-то делить. Быть причалом. Я это ненавижу. Мне хватает твоей работы. </p><p>— Меня не с кем делить. Никого нет. Кроме тебя. И ты можешь… Можешь оставлять чашки.</p><p>— Мне несложно их убирать. Но как мне сделать так, чтобы ты говорил. Я не про твою работу, политику, футбол и погоду. Я про тебя. Я хочу знать про тебя. Ты постараешься? Пожалуйста. Мне это очень важно.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— И ещё я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне кое-что. Всего одну вещь. Ты скажешь мне, если почувствуешь, что что-то не так. Что хочешь уйти. Не обманывай меня. Хотя бы в этом. Я не многого прошу?</p><p>— Нет. Я скажу.</p><p>Он снова прижимается лбом к горячему виску. Надеется, что ему не придётся говорить ничего подобного. Надеется, что если всё же придётся, то у него хватит на это сил. Говорить ему всегда давалось тяжелее, чем делать.</p><p>— А если не сможешь до меня дозвониться, не принимай на свой счёт, хорошо? Рэй. Я не исчезну просто так. Если только сам не утону в том озере. Телефон там уже есть.</p><p>Сейчас он не чувствует себя ни пауком, ни змеёй. Разве что чашкой. Всё такой же побитой, но полной горячего чая. Дурацкая метафора. Он мимоходом улыбается. Укладывается сверху. Целует. Тренер гладит его по спине. Плавно и бережно. Так, как ему нравится. От плеч к пояснице. Не обходит его клеймо позора на загривке. Будто там ничего нет. Его покоцаная жизнью чашка в надёжных руках. Он может быть уверен, что её не грохнут неловко об стол. Не уронят на пол. Не заметут осколки в совок. Ему нравится, когда его ставят ручкой на юг. Хоть на северо-запад. </p><p>Придётся учиться разговаривать. Как двухлетке. Обличать свои невнятные ощущения в простые фразы. Мне плохо. Мне больно. Мне страшно. Мне хорошо. Может сделать какую-нибудь шкалу? </p><p>Первое, что он выговаривает неслушающимся языком с ухающим в горле сердцем:<br/>
— Мне тебя не хватало. Мне было как-то... Не по себе. Пусто.</p><p>В его озере не так много рыб, достойных фото. Клубок змей и всякой хтони, притаившейся на дне. Но может вся эта хрень куда-нибудь расползётся, если он даст ей дорогу. Если перестанет заталкивать её вглубь. Подкармливать одиночеством и шампанским со скотчем. Теперь чай. Только чай. Ирландский завтрак.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>